


【Galolio】温度测试

by queye



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, 人物出场一一列出来好麻烦反正也没什么戏份你们凑合一下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queye/pseuds/queye
Summary: //他们真好啊我要昏倒了，激情码字
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 6





	【Galolio】温度测试

"Galo，你下班了？"

“昂，”Galo咬着毛巾，含糊地答应一声，飞快地收拾好钥匙和手机，冲队长挥挥手，“我回去啦！”Ignis赶紧通知他明天休假，Galo随口答应着，冲出了门外。Heris来一趟烈焰救火队，非常难得地看见了这个堪称工作狂的新人这么早赶回家的时候，凑到妹妹身边，问：”Galo最近是不是交女朋友了？”

Aina把自己的粉红色马尾从发根捋到发梢，有些烦躁地说：“那个笨蛋啊......”

“是因为Lio在他家住啦。”

那一场惊天动地的大火后，城市在废墟上重建，人们维持着岌岌可危的政党，要对燃烧者们进行判决。但是Lio，这位疯狂燃烧者的首领，在燃烧者的集体证词证明他在统领期间约束了燃烧者的违法行为后，只能判一个伤害公共财产的罪名。而Lio对于地球与人类的拯救行为完完全全可以让这个罪名忽略不计。

漫长的审讯期结束，Lio手上的镣铐终于取下，烈焰救火队特地集体到法院门前，迎接这位他们共同的敌人、也是最终并肩战斗的伙伴，尤其是Galo显得异常情绪高涨，简直想要在法院门前放鞭炮——要不是顾忌着燃烧者的身份还不被所有人待见，Aina可以打赌他会这么做的。

Lio黑眼圈很重，皮肤也几乎说得上苍白，但是看见他们还是露出了一个稍微有些少年气的笑容。

然后就一头栽倒在Galo面前了。

燃烧者们失去普罗米亚以后，对温度的感知能力几乎是负数，Lio作为火焰能力最强的一位，这方面的缺失尤其严重，偏偏Lio不是一个喜欢提要求的人，在收押室一言不发的时候，就已经因为冷热的急剧变化而混乱。

医院对此并没有有效的对策，在Galo从消防队往病房里来回跑了好几天之后，医生终于忍无可忍，让Lio出院了：“我们除了给他输营养液以外什么都做不了，他最需要的是长时间的照顾。”

Galo对此觉得自己义不容辞，大家对他责任心感到莫名其妙又理所当然，Lio大概也这么想。

最近几天这位年轻的消防员实在是太忙了，Ignis给他安排了很多的工作，就连夜班值了好几次。Galo本来对于工作非常热情，恨不得一天二十四小时都驻扎在救火队总部，但是Lio在家，总感觉不放心。

那家伙总是笨蛋笨蛋地叫着自己，明明他也没有聪明到哪里去，Galo已经看到他因为温度感知缺失受伤好多次了，感冒都是家常便饭的小问题，烧伤冻伤轮流光顾，Galo意识到了自己作为Lio的温度向导的重要性。

任重而道远啊！

Galo感慨着打开门，看到同居人正端着水盆。消防的红黄色外套还没脱下，Galo凑到Lio身后去，弯下腰几乎是把下巴搁到对方的肩头上，疲惫地长呼了口气：“在做温度练习吗？”

“是啊。”

Galo首先想到的办法就是用温度计，数字也许对于Lio来说是更直观的表达。各类温度计他们都买了个遍，虽然有时候会发生Lio把温度计伸进油锅从而爆表的糟糕事件——据当事人说只是好奇试试看，不过Galo不相信这份口供——总体来说好多了，受伤事件大大减少。

但是出门的话随身带着温度计是非常奇怪的，Lio还在准备特殊消防员资格考试，对于温度的感知能力必须尽快恢复。所以Galo Thymos这位天才，想出了温度练习的终极秘籍。

其实就是每天用手测试水温的练习罢了。

Lio现在养成了测试的习惯，不，不如说是Galo让他不得不养成这个习惯，比如现在，高大的消防员睡意昏沉地趴在他的肩头，还不肯好好去休息，把冰冷的手套贴到Lio地脸上：“温度测试！猜猜今天外面温度多少？”

“15摄氏度——”Lio被冰得一激灵，赶紧大叫着把Galo推进浴室：“起码脱了外套再回来啊！去洗澡然后睡觉！”

Galo作为一个职场新人，并没有许多积蓄，一度对养看起来很贵族的Lio产生能力上的自我怀疑。Lio赶紧阻止了Galo买一大堆生活用品的行为，身体力行地证明了自己很好养活，基本就跟半个月浇一次水地盆栽似的。

不过两人还是在睡觉的问题上产生了分歧，最后以一起睡作为分歧的解决办法。因为Lio的温度缺失会使他的睡眠变得极其糟糕，Galo只能破罐子破摔地抱着Lio睡。

这个方法居然还效果拔群。

烈焰救火队每天的日常消遣已经快要变成听Galo讲Lio的故事，众人听到这里的时候纷纷发出了哀嚎：该说这就是笨蛋对于问题的解决办法很有成效吗？还是该吐槽你们抱着睡实在听起来分外奇怪？不过看着Galo自豪满满的脸大伙儿决定拉紧嘴巴上的拉链，反正跟笨蛋是解释不清楚这些复杂问题的。

Lio洗漱完毕上床的时候，Galo已经摊在床中央呼呼大睡，Lio熟练地掀开被子窝进去，Galo迷迷糊糊地把鼻子埋在同居人浅金色的发顶，问有没有定闹钟。

“没事我定好了。”Lio也知道这段时间Galo累坏了，虽然他值夜班的时候Lio总会对睡觉感到不适应，但是教养良好的前Burnish首领不会因为这点私人的小事就去麻烦消防员的。只是看起来大大咧咧的Galo在这些事情上意外地有直觉，对于自己没有尽到温度向导的责任感到愧疚。

唯一的补偿方法就是大睡一场了！

不过第二天还是被Lio准时叫醒了。

Galo出门前再次抱了抱Lio，说着“我上班啦！”出门去。等他赶到烈焰救火队，迎来的是全体队友不可思议的目光。

“工作狂最近又恢复了吗？”Lucia咬着棒棒糖回头看过来，Galo满脸问号。副队长Remi叹气道：“昨天不是说了今天不用上班吗。今天可是特殊消防救助资格证的考试日期啊，前段时间给你安排这么多工作就想把今天给你空出来，你真是……“

“啊！！“Galo想起来了，忙碌居然让他忘了这么重要的事情，真是不可饶恕，大叫着就要冲出门。

Aina赶紧一个箭步把人拦下：“换外套啦！你要穿着消防服去考场外面接Lio吗？“

Galo对于Lio有信心，就算燃烧者会经过特殊的温度检测——因为他们的温度缺失症状在消防工作上是个障碍，但是经过Galo Thymos这么长时间的单独训练，肯定没问题才对！

他一边这么想着一边坐在长椅上抖腿。

考试的人群涌了出来，Lio的身高简直会被淹没，Galo正全神贯注地找人，就被从后面袭击了。Lio跳起来抱住Galo的背，用双手贴上他的脸颊，大笑着说：“温度测试！猜猜这是多少温度？”

Galo不擅长猜这个。

但他觉得自己的体温肯定比平时高。

***END***

**Author's Note:**

> //他们真好啊我要昏倒了，激情码字


End file.
